Asthma
by LittleRock17
Summary: Tori went for a walk on the park to relax from a long day. She wasn't expecting to find a criying girl. Much less that that girl was Jade.


**Hi! Well, it's been a while since the last time I posted anything xD and in english much more time but I had the urge to write this and here I am.**

 **English is not my first lenguaje so if you see anything wrong let me know. I wanna thank MookiRoo for being my beta. Love you mom :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Victorious_** **or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 **Asthma**

 **†**

It was almost 10 pm when a certain brunette was walking around a park close to her home.

The fresh night air of L.A., the clear night sky and the lack of people on said park, made that walk very relaxing to the girl, until a soft noise caught her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts. It wasn't a squirrel, a cat or a bunny running around. It was like a breathing… a quiet whimper… a sob. Someone was crying on the bench a couple of feet away from her. The darkness of the park, which didn't have light poles explaining the lack of people, made it impossible for Tori to have seen this person. She could only see the person's back.

She could say it was a woman, by the long black hair and the backless blouse she was wearing, a girl. Grown up women don't cry at parks.

As the kind person she was, Tori got closer to the girl to ask her what was wrong and if she could help in any way. To her surprise it wasn't just any crying girl or a complete stranger… It was her frenemy, Jade West.

"Jade?" She asked, not wanting to believe her eyes. The strongest person she knew couldn't be crying like that.

Tori's voice made Jade jump a little, making her pull her head from her knees but still covering her face with her crossed arms. The blue-eyed girl barely moved her head to see the Latina.

"What the hell do you want, Vega?" She asked back harshly, not looking at the other girl.

For the first time Tori Vega didn't know what to say or do.

She approached her 'friend' slowly, not wanting her to snap again.

"Jade, are you alright?" She dumbly asked. It was obvious the dark haired girl was not alright.

"I'm good. Now go annoy someone else with your stupid questions!" The Goth yelled before a sob escaped her lips.

"I'm not leaving, Jade. You're not okay," she stayed put.

"Then, why the fuck do you ask?" Jade yelled, finally looking back at the brunette.

Tori's mouth almost fell at the sight of dripping mascara in Jade's face. She had only saw that face the first time Jade broke up with Beck. The second time there were no tears, just… A look of disappointment in the guy she trusted. After all, he cheated on her, but still she didn't cry. Tori would have never thought of seen that face again.

Tori sat besides Jade on the bench, but since she was facing to one side, the Latina ended up in front of the Goth.

There was no one else in the park aside the two girls, so Jade's crying could be heard even if it was really low. They sat like that for a few minutes until the crying became louder. The Goth couldn't help it.

Tori didn't know what to do or say, so she just put her hand in her friends shoulder, causing Jade to move to remove it.

"Don't fucking touch me, Vega. I don't need your pity." It was barely loud enough for Tori to hear, since Jade had buried her head in her knees again.

"It's not pity, Jade. I'm worried about you, you're my friend." The Latina said. The concern was present in her voice.

"We're not friends!" The pale girl barked, not moving from her position.

"Oh, drop that already, Jade! We ARE friends, whether you admit it or not," she emphasized. "And if I see a friend crying, I help them. Let me help you," she finished with a softer, sweeter voice.

A moan—and not the good kind of moan—came from Jade. Tears still falling from her—sometimes blue, sometimes green—eyes. Tori couldn't stand seen those beautiful eyes, all puffy and red.

"I-I had a f-fight with my father," Jade whispered. It was the first time Tori had heard Jade stutter.

"About what?" Jade's fights with her parents weren't new, but she had never been this upset.

"He… H-he…" Jade got cut in the beginning of her sentence by her heavy breathing. Better say, lack of breath. She felt the air didn't reach her lungs.

Tori got really worried. She had never seen her friend like that. The Latina didn't know if it was a panic attack, an anxiety attack or, in the worse case scenario, a heart attack.

"J-Jade, what's wrong? What's happening?" Tori was freaking out, even if she didn't showed it. Her friend needn't that.

Jade could barely spoke.

" F-fucki-ing a-asthmaa-asthma." The dark haired girl could feel her throat starting to close.

It was an asthma attack. That was bad… Like REALLY bad.

Fuck.

Tori, think!

"Aaaah-" The Latina looked around waiting for her brain to start and think. "Where's your inhaler? "

"H-home," Jade whispered before she felt her chest constrict, her hands moving to her aching chest.

They were too far away from Jade's house to go look for it. Tori then remembered something. She pulled out an inhaler from her jacket pocket, offering it to Jade.

"Here! Use this! She put the object in one of Jade's hands.

"Y-you ca-carry an in-inha-ler w-with you a-all the t-time?" The look of surprise in Jade's face was only surpassed for her distress look.

"Stop talking and use it, Jade!" Tori commanded.

Jade did as told, shaking the tiny thing first and taking it to her mouth and spraying two times. The relieve came almost immediately.

After a few minutes, Jade breathed with ease. Everything was silent once again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had asthma?" Tori asked first. It was hard to tell if her voice was for sadness or disappointment for her friend keeping something so important from her.

"Why didn't 'you' tell me you had asthma?" The Goth asked back, emphasizing the 'you'. "Or at least tell the gang." She looked everywhere but at Tori.

"Andre knows… Cat knows, even Robbie and Beck." The Latina softly said.

"Beck knew? Why didn't he tell me? Or you?" The blue eyes made contact with the brown chocolate ones.

"I asked them not to tell you." The brunette looked down.

"Why?"

Tori sighted.

"I thought you'd make fun of me… As always," she whispered, still not looking at her friend. "What's your excuse?"

Jade was surprised.

"For the same reason…" The Goth kept her eyes on the Latina's face. "I thought you'd think I was weak or something… Here." Jade gave Tori back her inhaler. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tori put it back in her pocket.

"Tori-" The dark haired girl call the brunette by her first name. "I would never make fun of you or something like that… I mean, diseases and that kind of things… are not funny at all."

Tori looked at her in disbelieve.

Jade laughed softly.

Tori liked that laugh.

"I'm not a heartless bitch, you know? I mess with stupid people but not with sick people… Even I, have limits." A slight smile came to her face.

Tori smiled back just the same.

"Turn around." The Latina said.

"What?"

"Turn around! I want to heard your lungs!" Tori ordered, making Jade turn, grabbing her by the shoulders. Then, she placed her ear against Jade's bare back, feeling her creamy skin. "Now, breath in-" The Goth did. "And out." Tori heard nothing wrong. "Again, please."

The girl repeated the action a couple of times more, until Tori made sure Jade's lungs were fine.

Jade turned around once more to face her friend.

"Everything's fine, 'doctor'?" the Goth asked with a smirk. If her make up wouldn't be so ruined she'd almost looked like her normal self.

"Yes, miss." Tori couldn't hide her playful smile. "But this wouldn't had happened if you covered your back a little bit more… I know it's L.A. but the air is chilly." Tori reached for one of Jade's cheeks, trying to remove some make up and failing at it.

Jade looked at the brunette's eyes while she looked at her red—and black at the moment—cheeks.

"I wasn't thinking when I left my… 'dad's' house." She looked down, playing with her fingers. "I just wanted to get out of there."

"Can you tell me why?" Tori was trying to find her friends eyes, but Jade didn't… She wasn't going to force her.

"I really don't want you talk about it… And I think it's pretty late."

It was true. It was almost 11, not the time for two beautiful teens to be at the park alone.

"Let's go to my house, we can call a taxi." Tori offered while standing up.

"I brought my car, thanks." Jade showed her keys to Tori… The Latina had never seen a tiny scissors key chain before.

"You're not driving after having an asthma attack." She said, snatching the keys from its owner's hand.

"Hey! It's not like I had a heart attack!" The blue-eyed girl protested.

"I don't care. I'll drive you or you sleep at my house… Do I have to remind you that I live with Trina?" The Latina asked innocently.

Jade thought about it for less than a second.

"Ugh, fine. Drive me to my mom's-" She turned around to the direction of her car before turning back again. "If you get a scratch on my car, I don't care that you saved me, you're dead." She pointed and glared at the Latina.

Tori raised her hands in defeat and walked to the car, following Jade. She unlocked the black Mustang and the two girls climbed in.

The ride to Jade's house was quiet and with no incidents. The Goth grabbed some baby towels to clean her face from the make up; she didn't want questions from her mother. Tori parked in front of the big house and they both got out, making a quick move, she threw the keys in the air and Jade caught them.

"Have a good night, Jade. See you later." The brunette said and started walking.

"Tori, wait!" The Latina stopped and turned. "You can't go back home walking, it's very late."

"I don't have enough for a taxi. It's okay, Jade. The night it's nice." As she finished that word, a droplet of rain fell on her nose.

"I don't think so." The Goth smirked. "Come on, I don't have a Trina to threaten you and Jimmy's not home. My mom will be fine with you sleeping over."

Tori smiled widely and followed Jade, who was almost at her doorstep **.**

* * *

 **That's it! This little Jori friendships :3 I hope you liked it, cause I did (a lot hehe). I'm posting from my phone so is very likely to have mistakes, I'm sorry about them.**

 **I hope to read you soon! Chao!**


End file.
